Chuck Versus Five Years
by jlynch
Summary: After five years of running Chuck is back and he is ready to fight.Can he save his loved ones from the Ring once and for all.
1. Chapter 1

What would happen if Chuck did not go back to save Sarah and Casey in Vs the Subway.

"If you stay, everyone you love will be in danger. You have to choose who to protect: you or her" Orion said while waiting for his son to make a life changing choice.

Alarms started going off, making the situation even more stressful. "Right now, Charles, you have to run to protect her" explained Orion in a hurriedly.

"I'm sorry Sarah. I'm sorry, if I would have to choose I would always choose to protect you" answered Chuck and he gave her one last passionate kiss. Without a second glance, he jumped into his father's green Jeep and sped away. This left Sarah just standing there, completely heartbroken.

Minutes later, after her mind was still in shambles over Chuck, Sarah found herself walking straight into Shaw's new office. She had been called there to meet with him personally. If she had it her way, he'd have a bullet between his eyes rather than a pleasant conversation.

Looking at her would-be killer, her eyes narrowed down in disgust.

"You wanted to see me, _sir_?" she remarked, emphasizing the _sir. _

His expression did not change in the slightest. He leaned against his desk and smiled.

"I would be remise if I didn't tell you, you look great Walker, love suits you I guess" he answered cynically.

He was just waiting for Sarah to attack him.

"Shut up Shaw, this is crap and you know it" Sarah spat back.

She was done trying to pretend that everything was ok. Because it wasn't at all, it was far from it actually. It had been a difficult day; she was not going to give in and break down in front of him.

But Shaw only craned his head. He replied, "Only two people know what happened in Paris. It's your word against mine."

She shook her head in sheer disbelief. Taking a step towards him, she threatened in an intimidating tone. ""Chuck saw what happened. We all know you tried to kill me."

"Yes, but Chuck has become an unreliable witness. His mind has been comprised by the Intersect and now that he has escaped…he seems so guilty." He feigned a pained sigh. "I'm sorry you had to learn about his mental deteration in such a public forum. Sad he didn't tell you in a more intimate way, Sam," Shaw finished in the same condescending fashion. He was still waiting for her to lash out.

And then she broke.

In a flash Sarah got up and aimed her gun right at Shaw's chest. He faked a surprised face. This was what he wanted all along.

"You are going to put your hands up, and walk out, and tell the Generals what exactly what happen in Paris. So move it." She demanded.

Shaw smirked, causing Sarah to drop her guard."I knew you would bite."

The doors suddenly busted open and six agents ran into the room, armed with guns pointed right at Sarah.

"Drop it, Agent Walker," commanded one of the agents.

Sarah looked at all of the Agents. Her eyes wavered with betrayal and then final became resigned. She bowed her head unwilling to meet any of them in the eye. How could she have been so stupid?

Shaw then began his orders."Arrest her. She has gone rouge." He took a step towards her, "It's a shame; I remember when nothing affected you. Now you're emotional as your boyfriend"

Sarah lifted her gaze to meet his. They were brimming with resentment and anger. Her fist clenched and before Shaw could react, Sarah punched Shaw right in the face. He collapsed to the ground and then Sarah was carried out of the room, a satisfied smirk on her face. Now she remained in CIA custody, waiting for punishment of a crime she did not commit.

! (Break)

After Chuck had left Sarah standing alone in the empty parking lot at the CIA building, he and his father began their long drive up into the hillsides of Los Angeles to where a secret NSA hideout was located. Throughout the entire drive Chuck found it impossible to wipe the most recent memory from his brain. Abandoning Sarah was the worst thing he could've done and he knew it. Every time he would replay it in his mind, the look on her face as they parted from their last kiss, it made his heart drop a beat.

Stephen saw the soulful look in his son's eyes and he patted him on the back encouragingly. ""Son, I know you don't want to believe me but that was the most important choice you would ever have to make, and I am so proud of you."

But Chuck still was fearful. He asked, "Dad, how do you know everybody will be okay, especially Ellie?"

"You just have to believe in your decision," was the answer. Orion pulled the car into the driveway of the cabin and continued, "So you have to train and make sure that when you do return, it was not all in vain. You need to be ready, Charles. Ready for anything."

Chuck remained silent. His thoughts still lingered on Sarah.

And when they arrived at the front door and entered in the hideout, Chuck had no strength to continue. He sat on the couch, drained from such an emotional trying day. Closing his eyes he remembered back when he thought his world was really ending; Sarah was going to leave with Shaw for Paris. But with just like anything he knew about Sarah Walker, she was completely unpredictable.

He let sleep take him over.

! (Break)

_Chuck sits in his apartment lying in the middle of the floor with a plastic toy guitar resting in his limp hands. A bottle of alcohol sitting beside him, half-empty. Morgan is on the floor not too far away; tied up with old videogame controllers thanks to the Intersect. Chuck is drunk and he makes a clumsy grab for the bottle of whiskey. He's about to take a long self-depricating sip but the door opens and Sarah walks in. She is in total shock when she sees him so unlike himself. She wastes no time and rushes to untie Morgan so her and Chuck can talk in private. _

"_Morgan, can you leave us please?"She asks him kindly as she sits beside Chuck._

_The bearded man jumps to his feet and gives them their space, mumbling about how he can never listen to Pretty in Pink ever again._

_Once he's gone, Sarah's expression turns serious. She looks at Chuck and expects an answer for why he is drinking is sorrow away. He can tell that she is uneasy by his appearance. He returns her gaze, crestfallen._

"_I know what I look like, the mint ice cream sobered me up pretty bad" he explains with a defeated sigh. _

"_Chuck its okay," she says and scoots closer to him._

"_No it isn't!" He moans, "I thought I could save you. I thought Shaw was a bad guy and I was going to save you and we would be together!" _

"_Shaw is a good spy" Sarah tries to defend the other guy but it falls flat and is forced. She desperately waits for Chuck to understand the truth. She wants him to just shut up and kiss her. _

_But he only continues to ramble on_, "_I get it, I think everybody gets It: Shaw is amazing! And you two are going to run off together and save the world." His voice dies down and he mumbles," And that's great news for the world, but earlier on in my drunken haze, I realized I hadn't asked a question, a really important question that I would like to ask you now if that's ok?" He pauses for a second and finally asks, "Just once for the record: Sarah do you love me?" _

_The entire apartment falls into silence. Chuck looks at Sarah, his heart beating so fast that he can hear it pumping blood through his ears. Sarah has that confused expression on her face and is speechless. He worries that he's not going to get the answer that he wants to here. He feels like an idiot. Of course she doesn't love him, she loves Shaw. She wants a real hero, not someone like him._

_As he vocalizes these things, he forgets to listen to Sarah, who is in the middle of trying to answer his question. Chuck thinks he heard something and stops talking. He blinks in confusion._

_He asks, "What did you say?"_

_Sarah gives him a timid smile. "I said yes. Yes, I fell for you a long time ago. After you fixed my phone and before you started disarming bombs with computer viruses. So yes, yes."_

_He can't believe it. It feels like a dream. Sarah brings herself towards him and cups his face with her small petite hands. Sarah Walker loved him. She loved Chuck Bartowski. He smiles his goofy Bartowski grin and then they revel in a long, passionate kiss. _

!

While Chuck remained fast asleep, Orion was rummaging around the cabin, looking for weapons and other supplies that could aid in helping his son reach his potential. He walked over to his large computer monitor and opened several drawers. He grabbed the supplies needed to finish building the Governor for Chuck. Several minutes passed and Chuck shifted uncomfortably in his sleep, finally waking up when the sun's rays had seeped through the open blinds and fell onto his face.

He groaned and scratched his head, looking around and not remembering why he was there. Then it all came back like a flash. Sadness filled him up once more.

His father saw that he was now awake and said, "Chuck, we have limited time here before we're compromised. That means we'll have to leave soon and cannot return to Burbank." Before Chuck could retort, Orion took his phone and removed the battery. "It also means we'd be safer without phones, they might trace our calls you know."

Chuck eyed his father and then stood up off the couch. He grabbed the phone back from his father, "I can't do this, Dad. I can't leave everyone behind like you did…I can't keep making the same mistakes."

Stephen replied, "Charles you have to. In order to protect everyone, you have to disappear." He saw the conflict still brewing in those young brown eyes and sighed. "But if it helps, I will always be with you."

Chuck stared at his dad briefly and then to his phone and his watch. They were tools for the CIA to find him. He frowned, he wasn't going to like this at all. Conceding, he said. "Okay, Dad. Let's go."

He made sure to leave his cell phone and watch on the table. No one would be able to find them now. Not unless they wanted to be found that is.

Father and son then abandoned the hideout. The green jeep rumbled down the rough terrain towards Orion's secret cabin.

After the four longest hours of his life, Chuck saw the cabin from the corner of his eye. Stephen led his son inside the house to drop off his things before going to the backyard which was an open field, perfect for sparring or any other kinds of training. Chuck had to crack a smile at that. His dad was always prepared. An assortment of weapons hung by the backdoor, as well as an obstacle course that would make John Casey proud. Chuck surveyed the entire yard and almost was hit in the face when his father tossed at stick to him.

He caught it with uncoordinated hands. He looked at his father with a shocked face.

"Son, flash," he said.

Chuck blinked. He said worriedly, "Why? I don't want to hurt—"

Orion cut him off, "You need to learn to live outside your comfort zone. So flash and fight me."

Chuck still looked unconvinced. Orion grabbed a boa stick from the wall and advanced towards his son. He jabbed the stick gently into Chuck's chest, hoping that something would come of it. Chuck only shook his head in defeat.

"I'm sorry Dad, but I can't flash when my emotions are compromised."

"No Charles, you can and you will," directed his father.

Suddenly the stick swept underneath Chuck's legs, causing him to trip and fall to the ground. Chuck was on all fours, gasping for air. He looked up angrily at his father. Orion then stepped closer and put the stick inches away from his nose.

"You and only you are in control of yourself."

Chuck's eyes narrowed and then they became a blur. Flashes of combat moves for using the boa stick flooded into his brain. He had now become an expert. The flash had ended a split second later and Chuck leapt up and then immediately threw himself into battle. He attacked his dad with flawless moves. He quickly dispatched the stick from Stephen's hand by smacking his weapon with extreme force against his father's. Then he finally stabbed the stick against his chest hard enough so that Orion lost his breath. Before Chuck could make his finishing move, he was forced to his knees clutching his head while a high piercing noise invaded his ears. He moaned.

Orion looked down at his son with a sympathetic expression. He said, "Son, I know you need the Governor but I am still only in the testing stages. I apologize but you'll have to bear with the pain for now."

Chuck rose to his feet with wobbling legs. He let out a pained groan and then through half-hooded eyes, glared at his father.

"Dad, I need to stop. Please," he begged.

Stephen nodded and watched his son as he headed back inside the cabin. He hated that Chuck was going to have to relive what he himself had to go through a decade ago. It was obvious that Chuck could not stay on the run for forever. He needed to be with his friends and family.

But to ensure their safety, Chuck had to master not only the Intersect, but himself. Once he could do that, he could leave his life of running and hiding behind. He could go save them all and live a normal life.

Stephen hoped that it would all pan out that way.

Even if it didn't for him.

!

**Five Years Later…**

It had taken longer than expected. But at least he was now ready to go home. Exile was tough, but he knew it was only the beginning.

To get his life back—and everyone he held dear to his heart, he had to fight with everything he's got.

Chuck was standing in the dojo, practicing for one last time. He was a force to be reckoned with today. He punched the bag twice in hard succession; it swung backwards and then when it came his way, Chuck unleashed a perfect upper kick. The bag came off its hinge and then hit the ground with a loud bang.

His father was watching from the entrance. He looked extremely proud of his son.

"I think you're ready, Charles." He said honestly.

Chuck looked over his shoulder and smirked. "Yeah, you think so?"

Stephen nodded but added, "But there is one last thing I need to make sure of…"

He went to the armory and grabbed a training sword; unsheathed it, pointing it at his son. Chuck raised an amused brow. Even after all these years, his dad still had it.

"Quickly, disarm me." He instructed.

Chuck eyed the dull blade and then turned away from the broken punching bag. He did not need the Intersect's help for this. Without warning, he made his dash towards his father. He made sure to run sideways, evading Stephen's first strike. Then he agilely moved in such a way that he was now in his father's face. He sent his elbow hard into Orion's chest, causing him to fall backwards. Before he fell to the ground, Chuck took hold of his wrist, twisted it enough to cause him to release the sword. Chuck then claimed the weapon with deft fingers only to discard it on the floor.

He gave his father a triumphant grin, "So am I ready now?"

Orion was helped back to his feet by using his son's hand as leverage. He rubbed his aching back but returned the grin with earnest.

"Yes, I'd say you're definitely ready, Charles."

"Good, so when can I leave?"

He watched his dad walk back to the armory and then take a knife from the top shelf. Chuck's face became perplexed. What was he doing now?

Suddenly he heard the whoosh of said knife coming quickly towards him. There was no need to flash because he had reacted fast enough for the blade to fly right past his face and stick into the wall behind him. Chuck stared at the knife that almost killed him and then back to his dad. He was breathing heavy with wide, frightened eyed.

"I thought we gone over this!" He yelled exasperatedly. "No more knives to the face, remember?"

Orion shrugged, saying. "I was just making sure…"

Chuck wanted to laugh but couldn't force the sound from his throat. Instead, his face softened when he realized that this would be the last time seeing his father.

"You're still not coming with me, are you?" He asked, knowing the answer.

The elder Bartowski shook his head, "I'm sorry son, but I can't risk following you. This is your story now, Charles. You were always destined for great things. Now prove it."

Chuck looked down and away, overwhelmed with what was happening. He saw the Governor around his wrist and he traced a finger along it. He had him brimming with a new sense of confidence and purpose.

"I'm going to save everyone," he promised with one last look at his father.

"I know you will. Be safe, son."

Chuck gave Stephen a giant hug. They parted and then Chuck left to gather his things before leaving forever. This left Stephen alone in the dojo.

He smiled, "Aces Charles, Aces."

!

A green Jeep raced down the hills to the city below. With a determined look set on his face, Chuck pressed the gas pedal as hard as he could. His mind traveling a mile a minute as it thought about its one purpose in life.

To save his friends, his family, and most importantly—

_An attractive woman in a brown jacket and pink shirt heads for the Nerd Herd counter. Her eyes set straight ahead, she tries to locate her target. _

_A short bearded man is surprised by this unanticipated visit and he shouts" "Stop the presses, is that Vicky Vale?"_

_The tallest nerd herder—Chuck, he has a phone pressed into the crook of his shoulder as he joins in with his friend's song._

"_Vicky Vale, Vicky Vicky Vale, Vickity Vale—"_

_He stops when he's elbowed gently in the side. He looks up and suddenly drops the phone while his mouth falls agape._

_It's like staring into the sun, when he sees Sarah Walker for the very first time._

_He is lost in her radiance._

_He could not look away._

And he could not look away ever since.


	2. family first

As the jeep drove fast through the busy streets of California, Chuck's mind could not stop thinking of his best friend Morgan. The bearded man may not have been the most capable spy, but he was the most loyal friend he a guy could have. He was was willing to do anything for him. He deeply regretted leaving Morgan and the rest of his family, especially Sarah.

"_No, I get it he's your best friend", Sarah agrees as she moves closer to Chuck. She has that look about her, saying that she is ready to console him for whatever decision he'd make. _

"_You know you say that, but I don't think you have a clue what it means. Sarah, I don't have parents. I don't really talk about it because that's the way things are now. But it wasn't always this way. Morgan was there the first day my mom took off. He didn't say much, because honestly what's a fifth grader supposed to say? But we sat there and split a cherry cheesecake and played Legend of Zelda all night long, and my dad, well that's - that's a whole other story. But Morgan was there for that too. Morgan is more than just my best friend. He's my family! Before you got here, and long after you've gone, Morgan is my family!" Chuck finishes his speech with emotion that Sarah could not begin to understand. _

"_Last night we failed to learn the contents of the Triad's container. And now we don't know what kind of drugs or weapons are floating around the city and while I do appreciate your friendship with Morgan. Losing sight of that container endangers many people's best friends, not just yours Chuck" Sarah explains as she needed Chuck to be able to complete his mission while understanding the underlying seriousness of the situation._

Chuck finally arrived at his old apartment in Burbank, and after such a long drive he can't wait to see his family. It had been so long. He stood at the door and considered knocking, but decided to just try his luck with just opening it. He gripped the door knob and gave a sigh of relief when it twisted its full rotation and the door slowly swung open. First thing Chuck noticed was that it was very dark inside; the blinds were pulled shut even though it was the middle of the day. There was trash and clothes all over the place and dishes all over the kitchen. Pizza boxes stacked almost to the roof in the middle of the room also littering the apartment lounge.

"Hello anyone here, it's me Chuck." Chuck said as he entered and began to look for any sign of movement. There were so many beer bottles and empty whiskey bottles on the floor that it must be Morgan. He remembered his best friend telling him not to mix whiskey and gaming. All that was missing was six pack of grape soda… Chuck started to look around the rooms, searching for his best friend that he hadn't seen for ages.

"Morgan where are you?" Chuck yelled as he surveyed the apartment. He reached his old room and was surprised to see that it was just how he left it five years ago.

Chuck finally found his best friend lying on the couch, drunk, unshaven and looked like he hadn't taken a shower in days.

"Morgan! I'm so glad you are alive, buddy!" Chuck said with happiness as he went to help his friend off of the couch. Morgan's appearance reminded Chuck vaguely of how he looked when Morgan had come to see him back when he had lost Sarah and got fired from the CIA.

"Chuck, dude, is that really you?" Morgan slurred in confusion as he tried to figure out if Chuck was another side effect of all the drinking he did earlier that day.

"I have missed you buddy, but I had no doubt you would always make your way back here." He continued in the same drunken way.

Chuck smiled and pulled him from the couch only to crush him with a giant bear hug.

"Yes Morgan, it's me and I'm so sorry I left you and everyone else, he explained apologetically. He looked at the cluttered and gloomy room, realizing that without him, Morgan was a complete mess.

Morgan shook his head and grinned, "No worries buddy. I am your best friend and nothing will ever change that, especially not national security, nothing can break this bond!

"I'm so glad you said that. Thanks for forgiving me for leaving everyone", Chuck said with a sigh. Then he asked, "Morgan, I need to know where Ellie and Devon are."

"Dude, when you left, Ellie went after you. She was gone for a year and until she couldn't handle it anymore. She had herself committed into the city's mental health institute." He relayed the troubling information while watching Chuck's face change sorrowful with sadness. He handed Chuck the business card for the place.

"I—I can't believe I did all of this. I'm so sorry."

Morgan studied Chuck and knew that he was sincere.

Chuck continued, "I ran away to protect everyone but knowing that it only ruined their lives…" he could not finish. He felt so terrible.

Morgan patted his friend on the shoulder. "Chuck, we'll fix everything and make Shaw pay for what he made you do."

Chuck nodded, watching as the bearded man dashed for the bathroom. "Just give me ten minutes and then we'll go kick that stallion's ass."

Before Chuck can respond, the door slams and he just waits. Minutes passed in prickly silence. He was alone with only his guilty thoughts as company. Suddenly, Morgan walked out of the bathroom and stands in front of Chuck with a big grin. He looked just as he did when Chuck left him behind.

"So let's go, huh?"

Chuck smiled but shook his head. "I'm going to see my sister first. How about you stay, and I'll come back to get you."

It is not lost on Chuck how this hurt Morgan. He shrugged it off, but Chuck knew he was worried about being left for another five years.

"I'm coming back, I swear." He said.

Morgan brightened. "I know, dude. Go get Ellie. She needs you."

Chuck nodded and then left the apartment. He climbed into the jeep and drove away, hoping he'd honor his promise.

Chuck drove out to the mental institute, his mind focused on seeing Ellie. While he was driving, Chuck realized that his entire family had become damaged because of his decision. He gripped the steering wheel with both hands and bit back the blame that swept over him. When he finally arrived at the hospital, he walked into the building and made a beeline for the secretary's desk.

"Hi excuse me," he began nervously. "I'm looking for my sister, Eleanor Bartowski? I'm her brother…Chuck Bartowski."

The secretary eyed him carefully before handing him the guest sign-in sheet. She said, "She's in the recreational room at the moment; go straight until you reach the crossroad and then make a left."

He nodded and signed the list. "Ok. Well, thanks, have a good day."

"You too, Chuck," she replied with a flirtatious tone.

Once he reached the recreation room, he saw his sister sitting by herself in the farthest corner. She was staring out the window with no response on her face. While he started walking towards her, Chuck noticed she was dressed in a plain white jacket. The lively glow she used to have was gone and replaced with an incorrigible sadness. He stepped closer to her and timidly enveloped her into a soft embrace.

"Ellie…?" He said in a whisper, not quite sure how to start. He could no feel her responding to his touch and then found he was beginning to ramble out of blatant nervousness: "I'm so sorry for this. It's my entire fault for leaving you. I—I didn't mean for this to happen like this, I swear! But I had no choice…I just wanted to keep you safe—"

Ellie blinked. She shifted in Chuck's embrace, like she was being awakened from a deep trance-like state. She mumbled groggily, "Chuck…?"

Chuck slackened his hold in surprise. He let her go. Ellie slowly turned her head towards her brother and stared into his confused brown eyes. The blank expression was gone; replaced with the strong feelings that Chuck identified his sister with. He felt an overjoyed smile creep onto his lips.

"Ellie, it's me. It's Chuck. I'm here. Everything's going to be ok. I won't leave you ever again."

He kissed her on the forehead. Pulling away, he waited for her to speak.

"I can't believe you're actually here," she said breathlessly and touched his face. "You're actually real."

"Yes," he nodded. Then he felt like something or someone was missing. He looked around before asking, "Where's Devon? Shouldn't he be here with you? What…what happened?"

Her hand slipped from his face. Ellie bowed her head, looking ashamed. "I left him about six months after your disappearance. I was too obsessed with trying to find you and Sarah, and I spent a year trying to find you until I realized that it was impossible."

Chuck winced. The pain in his sister's voice panged at his heart. He let her finish.

"—I broke down because I felt like I failed you, Chuck. I was totally useless and alone. So before I did something I was going to regret, I committed myself here." She choked on her words and tears slid down her face. It was all coming back to her. She missed Chuck. She missed Sarah. She missed how everything was before knowing her whole life was a lie. And she missed her husband now more than ever.

"I'm going to make everything right, Ell." Chuck promised her determinedly. "I swear I will."

She lifted her chin to see the resolution in her brother's features. He was being absolutely honest and she trusted him.

Wiping the tears from his eyes, she asked, "How, Chuck? One person can't do all of this by themselves."

"You're right, but it won't just be me. I need help." He leaned and gave her one last tight hug. It reassured her that he'd come back. "I'm going to go find Sarah and Casey. Then I'll come back for you, sis."

"Do you promise," Ellie said.

"I promise."

She smiled. "Then go get them, little brother."

On the way back to the apartment, Chuck tried to get a hold of General Beckman. He got nothing but a message saying that the number had been disconnected. He tossed the cell phone into the passenger's seat out of anger. All he needed was one clue as to where Sarah or Casey could be found. He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel when he approached a red light. Thinking hard, he remembered that he had Casey's private number in the back of his wallet in case of emergencies.

_Well this is as good of a time as any, _He thought wirily.

He quickly located the number and dialed. His hands weren't on fire per Casey's request, but he'd have to just get over it. This was not fun and games anymore. Chuck waited impatiently for someone (preferably Casey) to answer the phone, but after thirty seconds of waiting, he was given the most disappointing sound ever.

"This is Casey: leave a message."

This was followed by a stereotypical grunt, but Chuck ignored it.

He said after the dial tone, "Casey, it's me, Chuck. I know that it's been…awhile, and you're probably pissed, but just call me. It's important." He did not want to sound too pathetic and needy. It had been five grueling years and Chuck was not the same moron the Colonel had known him as before. He had grown; matured, and was trained to combat any situation despite his emotions getting in the way. He shouldn't have regressed like he did just then. He guessed that Casey always managed to bring the desperation out of him in a time of danger.

Chuck sighed and realized he was now turning into the apartment complex. He parked and walked out of the jeep towards the courtyard. The fountain at the center was trickling on endlessly; his eyes darted around for anything out of the ordinary. He stopped when his apartment door was slightly ajar. Chuck narrowed his eyes in suspicion and quickly pulled out a gun from his waistband. He cautiously entered the dark apartment with his weapon drawn.

He crept slowly through the doorway, making sure not to attract any unwanted attention. He also did not want to be caught off guard. Once his eyes were accustomed to the darkness, Chuck noticed a small shadow in the kitchen. He assumed it was Morgan, but he did not want to be certain. It could be a trap. He walked past the corner wall that separated the kitchen and the living room.

"Hi, Chuck. It's been a long time."

Chuck saw a figure come out of hiding from behind the counter in the kitchen. He braced himself for the reveal, even though he knew who the owner of the voice was.

A shot fired and ricocheted around the kitchen. Chuck dropped to one knee to take cover behind a wall. He cursed under his breath, "Shaw…"

"Chuck, why don't you come out and present yourself like a man?" Daniel Shaw asked with a nasty grin.

Chuck clutched the gun until his knuckles bled white. Shaw was right. He had to show that he was willing to stand up in the face of death. He closed his eyes briefly to summon all the control he could muster. He would not let this man who had caused him and his family so much pain to live.

He rose to his feet, gun drawn and eyes narrowed. "Shaw, I've been waiting for this moment for five years. Trust me when I say I don't need the Intersect to beat you," he explained confidently.

"Oh Chuck, we sadly won't be fighting today."

Chuck's brow furrowed. "And why's that?"

"These aren't the perfect conditions for such a…legendary battle."

"Cut the bullshit," Chuck snapped. His anger was hitting a boiling point. "Shaw, I won't let you escape from this. You've hurt too many people!"

Shaw rolled his eyes and then glanced over to the hallway where Chuck's bedroom was located. He made a motion with his hand and then focused back to Chuck.

"What are you going to do about it? Kill me? Last time I checked, you tried that already and failed."

Chuck leveled the gun so it was aimed between Shaw's eyes. He was shaking with white-hot rage. His finger was curled around the trigger, ready to pull.

"I won't fail this time," he told Shaw.

Shaw smirked.

Before Chuck could fire his gun, he felt a tiny needle prick him in the back of his neck. He lost his footing when something terrible had entered his body, causing him to crash to the floor.

He could not move, nor could he speak. It felt like his entire body was paralyzed. All he could do was glare venomously at Shaw who was looking very happy with himself.

"Chuck, I know you can't respond, so just listen." Shaw took a step to him and then crouched to one knee. He studied Chuck with cold heartless eyes. "You are going to die."

Chuck struggled to move but it was futile. He gnashed his teeth together to contain his hatred for the man kneeling before him.

"But first," Shaw continued. "I will show you what happens to a team when their leader abandons them."

He grabbed Chuck roughly by the arm and put him against the countertop. He remained there, motionless and at Shaw's mercy. He continued to shoot the older man daggers even when he felt cool metal bind his wrists together. He was being lead out of the apartment and his feet walked without his guidance. He wondered what he had been drugged with. It had even enabled the Intersect from functioning properly.

One Ring agent—Justin, the one that had manipulated Ellie so long ago— spoke up before they exited the apartment.

"Shaw, before we leave what should I do with Bartowski's furry friend over there?"

Shaw never broke his stride. He spoke in such a dismissive voice that made Chuck's skin crawl.

"I forgot about his idiot friend. Oh well, just dispose of him."

Justin nodded with a malevolent grin.

Chuck felt bile rise in his throat.

_I should've never come back. _He realized sadly._ This all is my entire fault._


	3. lovers next

While Shaw was driving his Ferrari to where Casey was located at, Chuck's mind raced about a mile per minute trying to figure out how to escape. Next thing Chuck saw in his blurry drugged vision was Shaw slowly pulling into an undisclosed cemetery. Chuck's heart dropped a beat as he worried which one of his friends was now resting beneath the earth. He hoped to god that it was Sarah that had not perished while he was gone.

_It's my entire fault. I uploaded intersect 2.0 and now all my friends must suffer the consequences that I deserved_, Chuck thought as he was fighting the drug tooth and nail to remain awake. But all it wanted to do was force him back into a restless sleep. Chuck knew if he succumbed to the drug his life would be over and he would never see his friends or family ever again. And that was the last thing he thought before his eyes slid closed and he slipped in unconsciousness.

"No Chuck, it's not time for that just yet," taunted the traitorous agent as he took out a tazer from his pocket; turned it to half power just enough so that he'd feel a nasty shock. Shaw leaned over and shoved it brutally right below Chuck's ribs, causing electricity to flow through his limp body making him jolt awake.

"Chuck stay with me, I have a lot to show with so little time left."

Chuck's eyes rolled around in a blurred daze. He groaned and felt bile rise up his throat, wanting desperately to vomit. But Shaw gave him an evil smirk and continued his torment by shocking Chuck with the tazer for a second time.

Chuck arched his back in excruciating pain, and then collapsed into his seat once more. Shaw could tell that Chuck was almost at his breaking point. And then once again, the Ring would dominate as the supreme victor; Chuck Bartowski and his team of fugitive spies would be destroyed, never heard of again.

!

The next time Chuck resurfaced back into consciousness, he felt the car slowing door until it came to an abrupt stop. It lurched forward, banging his weakened body around like a rag doll. The engine then quickly shut off.

Through one cracked eye, Chuck noticed that Shaw was no longer sitting in the driver's seat. This made him force himself into an upright position. The only thing on his mind was escaping.

_Where did he go? _His bleary gaze darted around but the windows were tinted and he couldn't make out what lay outside. But then the car door flung open, catching Chuck by surprise. Shaw reached a hand inside, grabbing Chuck and forcefully dragging him out of the car.

"Are you ready to reunite with those you left behind?" He said as he escorted Chuck into the deserted cemetery. Chuck limped alongside him, against his will. It got harder to breath after each tombstone he'd pass down the grassy field.

Shaw saw the terror cross his prisoner's face and continued: "Chuck, just in case you were wondering, where we are right now is where the CIA, NSA and other agencies bury their agents and their families once they decease." As he finished, he threw Chuck into the soft earth and right in front of a small grave.

Chuck struggled to move but it was useless. He glanced up at the grave to see it was marked _'Alex McHugh 1989-2011,'_ and underneath had the words, _'Beloved friend and daughter,'_ engraved into her tombstone. Chuck could not believe his eyes. He could not begin to understand why the Ring would ever kill such an innocent girl.

Shaw noticed that Chuck was visibly shaking on the ground. His fingers digging involuntarily into the grave as if he was trying to bring the body back to life. A pleased smirk twisted onto his features as he bent down and snatched Chuck by the hem of his shirt.

"Yes Chuck, us Ring agents are such heartless bastards. We kill just for the sake of hurting people."

Chuck by that point was forcing himself to keep it together. He felt tears stinging in his eyes. He swore that he'd never forgive himself for Alex's death. It was him that pushed Casey to form a relationship with his estranged daughter, and the only thing that came from it was an untimely gruesome death that neither he nor anyone else could've prevented.

"And now," Shaw announced. "I've saved the best for last."

He dragged Chuck from one grave and tossed him into another. Chuck refused to look up at the grave. He was beyond worried that it was one of his friends.

_Please don't let it be Sarah or Casey,_ Chuck begged over and over again.

But who else could it really be?

He slowly let himself glance up at the grave, his heart giving way almost immediately.

Engraved on the tombstone read, _'John Casey 1969-2011; a father, a friend and a hero that will never be forgotten.'_ Chuck began to tremble where he lay flat on his stomach. His hands balled into tight fists and tears finally spilt down his face.

This could not be happening.

Shaw watched his enemy sob into the grave with great satisfaction. This was exactly what he wanted: to break Chuck Bartowski. He knew there was little to no resolve left in the younger man and it was time to go for broke.

"See Chuck," he knelt down beside him. He whispered, "This, all of this is your fault."

Chuck did not reply. His bloodshot eyes were still focused on Casey's grave. He did not feel Shaw pulling him up to his feet or being dragged against his will back to the car. All he could see were the graves. All he could feel was the guilt.

"I think we've spent enough time here," Shaw remarked casually. "Now it's time for you to see Sarah…"

As he was thrown roughly into the backseat of the car, Chuck felt a prick of physical pain afflict him. He found that he could finally feel his hands which meant the drug was wearing off. All he needed now was a plan.

_I swore on my life that I'd make him pay for what he's done to me and my family, _He thought and glared at his target with venomous eyes. The car began to start up once more. _Now is the perfect time to do that. I won't make your deaths in vain, Casey, Alex. I promise._

!

Shaw drove down to a CIA prison located in Black Rock, Utah. It felt like days rather than hours to Chuck, but it gave him time to formulate a plan nonetheless. Once they had arrived, the car stopped moving and then Shaw opened the door. He shoved Chuck out of the car and dragged him once more into the poorly lit prison.

For Chuck, it felt like an eternity for them to reach Sarah's supposed cell. In that time, he saw what angry and depressed people were being contained in the prison.

It seemed like the entire cellblock was meant to remind Chuck of what evil was ready to break out and wreak havoc on his life. Some of his worst nightmares and worse enemies were staring at him with vengeful looks on their faces.

Down the hallway, Chuck began to flash on each prisoner. The first was Magnus Einerson, aka The Icelandic Archer. Chuck remembered with startling clarity that the assassin's favorite weapon was the deadly crossbow. He knew it all too well.

Next was the biggest and strongest guy Chuck had ever seen. It was Mr. Colt, the mercenary. He saw the almost respected look cross the man's face when he saw Chuck being dragged down the hall. To Colt, he was Agent Carmichael, the spy who threw him into jail, when in reality, back then he was only the guy who almost got thrown off a roof.

By the time Shaw and Chuck had reached their destination, Chuck's head was giving him a whirl of throbbing pain because of the side-effects of the flashes. He could not believe that the CIA would have the tenacity to lock his girlfriend, not to mention the best spy the agency had, in the company of the scum of the earth to just rot in hell.

Chuck stared into the dank cell to see the rough outline of who he imagined to be Sarah. She was sitting crouched up on the bed, writing letters to no one. Even though she was dressed in a bright orange jumpsuit; with no make-up and hair that was a tangled mess; Chuck still thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

It made him remember that he could still fix this. He and Sarah were meant to be, and even after all this pain and suffering, they were going to survive. Chuck was not going to let anything change that.

"Samantha, look who has finally come back!" Shaw shouted as he shoved Chuck right up against the cell.

Sarah quickly turned her head. Through the black she saw the one whose image and memories had kept her sane for the last five horrible years of her life. He was being pushed around like he was next-to-nothing. Fury infected her heart as she saw that Daniel Shaw was responsible for all of it.

"Chuck" she whispered hoarsely as she slid off the bed, moving closer to the cell door.

The light from the hallway illuminated Sarah's beaten form to Chuck. He felt sickened to see slash marks around her neck, as if she had been tortured. She reached her hand out of the cell for Chuck, who grabbed hers with all the strength he could muster. Looking into his brown eyes, Sarah saw the sadness radiate off them. He appeared to be suffering from a prolonged death.

"Ok," Shaw interrupted the reunion by dropping Chuck to the floor. "Now that I let you see everyone and how you ruined their lives, are you ready to die?" He pulled out his pistol and aimed it at Chuck's head. "I'm sorry Chuck, but you had to always known that this was only going to end badly for you. After all," he said with a spiteful smirk, "I was the better spy compared to you."

Chuck could not hear Shaw's teasing remarks. He was on his stomach, looking at Sarah's distressed face. Her beautiful sapphire eyes had dulled and were leaking tears. He told himself that he could not leave her alone again. Knowing that, the Intersect took the helm and he was overwhelmed by a powerful flash. Once the subliminal messages fled from his brain, he gave Sarah a confident smile and then rolled effortlessly to his feet.

Shaw had no time to react because Chuck was quick. He turned around and delivered a surprise roundhouse kick straight into his chest. Shaw was sent crashing to the hard floor, gasping for air.

"You know Shaw, I knew you were going to do this," Chuck said as he picked up the gun and aimed it at Shaw. "Now, you are going to unlock the cell and let Sarah free. Once she's safely out, you're going to go inside since that's where you belong…"

Shaw staggered to his feet, shooting Chuck a nasty glare. But he followed orders. He unlocked the cell and released Sarah, waiting for her to get out.

"You'll never get rid of me, Chuck." Shaw sneered. "Not until you kill me and keep me dead." He then walked slowly up to the cell.

As soon as the door had been opened, Sarah ran out. She was heading for Chuck, but as she passed Shaw, she gave him one last wound to remember her by. He was punched in the face, knocking him back to the ground.

Chuck raised a brow, but was unsurprised that Sarah still had it. Now on the ground, wincing in pain, Chuck approached him and nudged him all the way into the cell before slamming it shut.

He then looked to Sarah and grabbed her hand, caressing it gently.

"We need to leave before someone finds out you've escaped," he told her and added, "I love you, Sarah."

The two then escaped from the prison and with another helpful flash by the Intersect, Chuck hotwired Shaw's car, and then they left.

!

"I'm so sorry Sarah, and I'm sick of saying this because it just sounds like a stupid excuse but…I thought if I left you and everyone else, you'd be safe." He bowed his head and repeated once more, "I'm sorry."

He had convinced himself that Sarah was going to forgive him. She loved him and he knew in his heart that things would go back to normal. It had to.

But all he got in return was a cold look. "Things have changed since you've left. So once we get back to Burbank and make sure your family is safe, I have to leave."

Chuck almost drove the car off the side of the road. He threw the gear into park and then shot her a disbelieving glance. He did not say a word however, and let her continue.

"I have spent the last five long agonizing years thinking you were dead. You never came back for me, no matter how much I prayed for you to. And now that you're here….alive, I can't stand it. I might be able to get passed it one day, but not right now."

Chuck could do nothing but nod. He knew that it was his dire mistake in leaving Sarah. Abandonment was her worst fear and ever since leaving her at the train station in Prague, he swore he'd never do it again. But there he was, reliving the same nightmare for a second time.

He bit his lip and said, "I understand. But just know that I love you Sarah Walker, and I never did this to hurt you. I did it to protect you."

His heart was slowly breaking into two. He thought he could fix this and everything would return to normal. But once again, he was wrong. He realized if he had only stayed, Ellie would not have committed herself or left Devon, Morgan would still have a best friend, Casey and Alex would still be alive, and Sarah would still want him.

Sarah observed the heartbroken expression on Chuck's face and she felt terrible. But she could not make herself commit to him again. Not after what he put her through. But the regret stung just as bad as when Chuck left her five years before.

So she said, "Chuck, I still love you…"

He looked at her with tears in his eyes. Before he could reply, a cell phone started to ring.

"It must be Shaw's," the both said simultaneously.

Sarah tore her gaze from Chuck and then searched for the phone, finding it stashed in the glove compartment. She looked at the caller ID and then answered it, making sure not to say a word.

A man spoke: "Shaw, we found John Casey. He's hiding in a house located in south Los Angeles."

As soon as she heard the news, Sarah hung up and then threw the phone out the window.

"Casey's alive," Chuck muttered, still quite not believing what he just heard. The confused look on his face then became filled with relief. He turned to Sarah and said, "We need to go find him."

Sarah nodded, the beginnings of a smile edging onto her face. She knew with time things between her and Chuck would get back on track. But right now, one of their own was in trouble. And the job this time came first.

"I was waiting for you to say that," she replied.

Chuck pressed on the gas pedal and the car sped back onto the road for California, Casey, and wherever he was hiding.


	4. Friends last

**Chapter 3.5 Flashbacks**

Casey three years ago 

"Dad are you sure this is safe", asked Alex as she followed her dad into the yogurt shop. She was hesitate of this plan but knew if she had her dad with her she will always be safe. 

"Yeah I am sure; this is only a quick stop so we can empty out the castle's munitions" answered Casey as he hurried through the empty yogurt shop and quickly entered the password for access into the castle.

"Ok dad I trust you and I know that me being with you keeps me safe" Alex said as she followed her dad into the castle and she was amazed of how big castle was.

"Yeah, I know", grunted Casey as he grabbed a black duffle bag and went to munitions cabinet and began to unload the weapons from the storage cabinet and into the duffle bag.

"Dad should this be here", Alex pointed at a black suitcase by the computer with an envelope with Casey's name on it.  
Casey stopped what he was doing and slowly walked to the mysterious suitcase and grabbed the letter off the case and read it to himself.

"Dear Mr. John Casey",  
I am sorry to inform you that your services are longer needed and now you are expendable. This how the NSA gets rid of expendable agents like yourself you were truly the best agent we have ever seen.  
Sincerely  
the NSA

Before Casey could warn his daughter to get out of the castle; the entire building blew up and quickly was engulfed in flames and smoke. Casey had problems seeing from all the smoke but he knew all he had to do was to save his daughter no matter what the cost is. Casey was willing to lose all his hard work to the fire if he could keep his family safe. Casey quickly rushed to where his daughter was last standing at and Casey saw his little girl in a fetal position trying to hide her face from the miserable heat and smoke, Alex was trying her best to survive this fire but she just wasn't prepared for it. Casey saw his daughter slowly dying; he quickly scooped up his daughter into his arms and held on to her as he tried to find the best exit out of the burning building. Casey quickly busted through the secret exit into the home theatre room in buy more and shoving Alex through the hole and up to safety. Casey coughing up a lung from inhaling all that smoke he knew that he had to make sure Alex was safe and he was even willing to expose his secret to everyone at the store in return of the safety of his daughter.

Casey climbed all the way inside the home theater, closing the entrance of the castle and letting it burn from the inside.

Alex, are you ok", asked Casey as he coughed up smoke trying to gain his voice back.

Casey looks and he took a long stare at his daughter and finds out she wasn't breathing. Casey quickly crawled over to her limp body and he carefully began to breathe into her mouth for 3 seconds and then he backed off and pounded on her chest trying his best to save her.

"Alex please wake up I need you I need to be your father", Casey pleaded as he breathed again even longer and then he pounded on her chest just as he was trained to do.

After a couple of minutes of repeating the CPR process, Casey began to pound her chest as hard as he could but still got no result. Casey released a couple tears out of his eyes and onto Alex's body, he held onto his dead daughter for about ten minutes and then he promised he would get revenge on her death and she didn't die in vain. After what seemed like a lifetime Casey slowly placed her lifeless body down and began to form a rock hard fist "I will destroy the NSA for this" Casey grunted as he got up fast and rushed out of the buy more leaving his dead daughter behind.

Break

Sarah three years ago

Ever since Chuck left Sarah at the CIA parking lot Sarah has been feeling helpless and abandoned. "Everybody left me, my dad, partner and my love" Sarah mumbled to herself as she situated herself on the jail cell bed where she spent hours writing down every last detail and every emotion that she has endured. Sarah flipped through her diary and goes through the entire trauma she has gone through starting with her first day in this hell hole.

Day 1

_My love Chuck has left me all alone but I know him enough that I know he will come back any day and save me with an insane plan that works in a crazy way. I confronted Shaw and he antagonized me to the point that I broke down and assaulted him leaving a nasty bruise on his perfect face. Shaw had his men drag me to a dark room where they stripped me down to my underwear and handcuffed me to a chair._

"_Tell me where Chuck went", Shaw announced as he walked away from the shadows carrying a whip, needles, pliers and a thin knife._

"_You will tell me what I want to know, but right now I am giving you a choice before the pain begins, tell me where your stupid boyfriend went", Shaw demanded as he walked closer to Sarah._

"_Shaw you jerk I will never betray him or my country, so go ahead and do your best", Sarah announced as she got ready for extreme torture._

_Shaw carefully walked behind Sarah and he grabbed the knife and he quickly but gently presses it up against her right shoulder "Now you will tell me what I want to know", Shaw announced as he pressed the knife even more into her shoulder causing it to bleed._

_Sarah had to bite her tongue so she wouldn't open her mouth and scream from the intense pain giving Shaw the satisfaction of her pain._

_Shaw pressed the blade into her shoulder deep enough that the blade was staying into her shoulder without Shaw holding it. Shaw then came over to Sarah's face and he lowered down so they were face to face._

"_Sarah, Sam you need to tell me or I will have to transport you somewhere where they specialize in torture instead of this kid's stuff", Shaw said as he tried to convince Sarah to trust him one last time, Shaw saw in Sarah's face that he needed to do worse to her; Shaw went to the table and grabbed __a__long needle. He places it in a flame until it was burning hot, and then delicately stuck the needle into Sarah's flesh. Sarah looked on with trepidation as the needle was heated, and she winced in pain as the burning hot sharp tip of the needle touched her tender flesh. She bit her lip, determined not to give him the satisfaction of hearing her scream. Shaw kept the needle red hot, and since it was a needle, it didn't leave any marks, but because it was sharp and hot, it caused searing pain wherever on Sarah's lovely flesh_ _it touched. Shaw carefully stuck it in her armpits, her arms, her chest, her legs, her belly button, all over her firm lovely body. Shaw recoiled and twisted in pain as the needle inflicted its torture on her helpless body._

Day 10

_Sarah is feeling even more helpless, she has been tortured with extreme pain and yet she has still never broken. She made an oath to herself that she will never betray chuck even through he left her all alone._

"_Sarah this is the last time that I will try this effort of getting information from you and if you do break you will be transferred to a special home where you can do whatever you what but you will not be able leave. If you don't tell me what I want to know then I will be forced to transfer you Black rock CIA prison where you will rot the rest of your life there".Shaw explained as he threaten Sarah for the last time._

_Sarah knew in her heart that she will never break and she will never break the promise she made to chuck when she first met him she promised she will never put chuck in danger. After all Shaw's torture Sarah refused once again to break. _

Day 11

_Sarah is dragged from her holding cell and given some normal clothes and handcuffed, she could feel the intense cold metal touching her skin.__ She__ was being lead out of the cell and her feet walked without her guidance. Sarah wondered what was going to happen next. She was taken to an armored truck and stuffed inside as Shaw shuts the fenced door behind her leaving her._

"_Sorry Sam I did warn you, I gave you several chances but no you had to keep your precious Chuck safe, so now you will suffer" Shaw said with compassion. Shaw slams the door leaving Sarah all alone once again and with all her thoughts._

_After hours of waiting in the darkness the truck comes to a halt stop and Shaw once again comes to the back of the truck and opens the door._

"_Sam this is the last time we will ever see each other unless you decide to break and tell me where your idiot boyfriend is hiding his lazy ass", Shaw says with a nasty grin._

_Shaw quickly unloads Sarah and shoves her into a dark cell and he slams it saying that she doesn't deserve this and all he wants is Chuck. Sarah doesn't even respond to his comment, she sits down on the bed and just stares into the deep darkness that surrounds her and soon will become her. Shaw steps back and shuts the cell door leaving her alone just like her boyfriend Chuck._

Break

**Chapter 4 Friends last**

Sarah present

Sarah wakes up as usually and washes her face and sits down on the bed once again. Sarah begins to write in her diary as usual, but this day she knew something was going to happen. She heard the prison main door open and she could hear two faint footsteps coming her way. Sarah hid the pencil underneath her bed and she just sat there reading her diary slowly but waiting for who was coming to see her. Sarah then heard Shaw's voice and her heart sank a little bit but then saw him walk up to her cell and she shuddered out of fear. "Samantha, look who has finally come back!" Shaw shouted as he shoved Chuck right up against the cell.

Sarah quickly turned her head. Through the blackness she saw the one whose image and memories had kept her sane for the last five horrible years of her life. He was being pushed around like he was next-to-nothing. Fury infected her heart as she saw that Daniel Shaw was responsible for all of it.

"Chuck" she whispered hoarsely as she slid off the bed, moving closer to the cell door. Sarah saw the man of her dreams, the man of her galaxy, and the man of her universe. Once Sarah saw chuck she knew everything was going to be all right but why did it take him this long to come to her side. After a second of thinking her mind raced and she was forced to relive the moment when chuck left her alone for the past five years.

Break

Casey present

Casey's cell phone beeped which meant the silent alarm was going off. Casey got up and grabbed his bullet proof vest out of the nearby closet he was getting ready for the worst. Casey knew calling his ex fiancé would tip off the ring of his location but he had to tell her, that their daughter died in his arms and he will get revenge for her. Casey has been busy for past few years he made sure he was ready for anything Shaw wanted to throw at him.

Casey has his house loaded with guns for quick usages such as having a shotgun anchored on the top of the inside of the pot and pan cabinet. For precaution Casey has also set booby traps around the front and back entrances of the house with trip wire that was connected to proximity mines. All of a sudden Casey heard the proximity mine front of his door go off and he knew there was company coming for him and they wanted him dead. By the time Casey could move in position there was a sudden flash of light meaning the ring threw a couple flash grenades into the house. Then six guys came bursting through the door armed with guns

"Mr. John Casey I highly recommend you to come with us" Justin commanded as he began to search the house of his target. "I killed your daughter and now you are next if you don't give in", Justin ordered as he pointed his hands to the dining room silently ordering his men to separate and search the house.

"How about you make me" Casey said as he turned around he threw a smoke bomb and ran into the kitchen and opening the pot cabinet a  
reaching the top of it contained a loaded shotgun. Casey grabbed the shotgun and took cover behind the home made island. Two guys came walking through the kitchen armed with sub machine guns, there are dressed in black with bulletproof vest. Great the ring is using swat now thought Casey as he knew they only way he could survive is to kill these two and make a run for it.

Casey aimed and waited for the two idiots to come closer and when they got closer John Casey fired two rounds of shotgun into the chest of both soldiers causing them to go flying though the hall way knocking them out. Justin saw two of his soldiers come flying out of the kitchen, he knew that he needed to take down this monster before it is too late. While The team of ring agents was busy looking for Casey, he ran towards the security system presses the self destruct button and runs out the door and gets in his crown Victoria car and drives off. In less than 30 seconds John Casey's new house was blown into bits leaving nothing but ashes and debris. Before the house blew up, Justin ran out side sacrificing the rest of the team to Casey's trap.

Justin pulled out his ring phone and dialed a blocked number as he walked away annoyed he lost Casey." He took out my entire team, we can't wait any longer we need to start Project nemesis", Justin ordered as he figured out his next move.

Break

Chuck and Sarah were still driving towards Casey's location.

"Sarah I am so glad I get to give u a formal goodbye" Chuck said as he held Sarah's hand feeling her dry hands. Chuck couldn't believe all the misery he caused his love ones and made them suffer through.

"Chuck please stop, you have to realize we are done" Sarah responded as yanked her hand away from Chuck's. She was trying to do all she could to not break down and cry.

"Since you are leaving after we bring Casey back and prove our innocence, where are you going to go" Chuck asked. Hoping that she would stay near by so he could fix this and they could be together forever.

"Honestly I don't know Chuck, I will probably just disappear" Sarah answered his question as quickly as she could. Sarah noticed the look that he gave her; it looked like his heart broke in half. Chuck regretted ever leaving but he knew if he did stay everything would have been worse but he would have been with Sarah and maybe if he didn't leave he and Sarah would have never broken up.

"Sarah, when I left and between the past years I played back all the memories of us in my head and the only memory that trumped all the rest was the morning that I left and we were at the farmers market. I was of course freaking out and worrying about everything, Shaw, the Ring, but by you giving me a blueberry to try to distract me from my worries made me realize how much I love you." Chuck explained because he wasn't going to lose Sarah without a fight.

"Chuck please don't do this, don't make me do this to you" begged Sarah trying to stop him before she either broke down and cried or she broke his heart forever.

"I'm sorry Sarah I just can't get over the fact that you want to end the relationship that I thought would last forever" Chuck said as he looked away from Sarah. Chuck couldn't believe his love life is on the verge of crashing and burning. Sarah couldn't believe her choice either but "_he did leave me all alone"_ she kept on repeating in her head trying to justify her insane choice.

Break

While chuck and Sarah was driving towards Casey's last location, Casey was leaving his house in the dust. Casey pulled out his two glocks from the glove department and he switched the safety switches off making sure if he ran into any uninvited guests he would be ready and he would be shooting first asked questions last. All of a sudden Casey's phone rings, Casey pulls the phone off his waist and answers it.

"Colonel John Casey you have been invited to an introduction of a new project called Project Tombstone. You will have to leave everything behind and come straight to us, if you say yes you have about 12 hours to come to Coal Creek, Colorado" said a mysterious but yet familiar voice as it hangs up.


	5. letter to readers

Dear fans and fellow readers,

I am debating to continue my first story Chuck versus five years, I got very few reviews on it. I want to continue and I have an outline for at least 12 chapters but I want to make sure I won't be wasting my time and space and the story board. So I need people to leave comments for yes or no if I should continue the story. I always enjoy writing about Chuck and his adventures and I have more stories come your way as well. Just let me know please and I will make sure you will get what you ask for.

Have fun reading

Jlynch


	6. Tombstone

_**Project Tombstone**_

_Thirty years ago Stephen Bartowski was sitting in a CIA office waiting for Langston Graham to assign him his next project. Stephen had passed all the tests and all the requirements to finally become an engineer for the CIA and he couldn't wait to start. Langston graham came shuffling through the door carrying two big folders,_

"_Greetings ", Graham welcomed._

_Stephen shook Graham's hand as he sat down once again. "Mr. Langston I am honored to be here and I promise you I will do anything I can to be the best I can be" Stephen promised as he couldn't believe that he was sitting in the CIA._

"_Good, now you will be sworn to secrecy and that means tell no one including your wife", Graham explained as he handed Stephen two folders." Here are the two projects that you can look at choose from, but once you choose you cannot go back" Graham offered._

_Stephan glanced at the two folders, the top folder was labeled Project Tombstone out of curiosity Stephen opened that folder up and he saw schematics and drawings of a device that would enable a person to become fearless and emotionless. "Mr. Langston is the CIA trying to make their own robots to fight the wars" Stephen asked with sarcasm. _

"_Mr. Bartowski I guarantee you that the CIA would never do such a thing it is all volunteers willing to make that great sacrifice." Stephen closed the folder and went to the next project that was labeled project Intersect; this project looked harmless and reasonable and it was all the data and secrets of this nation are hidden into subliminal pictures and than transferred and stored into some one's mind. _

"_Ok Mr. Langston I will work on project Intersect only if you agree to my terms as well" Stephen demanded as he handed the folder back to Graham._

"_I will see what I can do based on what you demand" Graham answered. _

"_OK First off I don't want my real name or my wife connected in any way to the CIA. I will name myself Orion to keep that a secret. Once I start project Intersect I don't want Project Tombstone activated at all and if I could ask I would prefer it to be shredded and not mentioned ever again."_

"_Ok Orion I can agree to all those terms except I do not have the clearance to shred any projects but I can send it back to the drawing boards to postpone it to a later date", Graham agreed as he took the folders back and began to walk Orion out of his office. "Nice to meet you Orion and welcome to the team" Graham said as he said walked Orion to his new lab._

_Two years ago Graham died trying to make his human intersect agents. Graham was in a white test room where the new intersect should be stationed at. Graham walked up to the new computer and inserted the cipher, while it was booting up him and the other agents quickly stood behind the computer so they could see the intersect as it should have been contained. When the cipher was done activating Graham started the process by typing in a password. The entire room began to turn black and the other agents took off their glasses so they could become the new human intersects. The intersect began to show pictures containing the nation's secrets but right before the intersect was done the flashes of pictures became static and was replaced the words FULCRUM THANKS YOU! At that moment Graham knew he was no longer needed as the entire room was engulfed by a big explosion leaving no one alive. Since Graham died he could no longer keep project Tombstone in the dark which broke his promise to Orion and forever changed the spy world in general._

Ever since Chuck left, Orion has been busy working on little gadgets to give his son once Chuck returns. Orion was sitting at his desk busy soldering a pc board to his wrist computer hoping he could make it better. All of a sudden a high pitch alarm went off and the word TOMBSTONE was flashing on his monitor. Orion knew this was going to get worse before things got better as he packed up his wrist computer and his emergency pack full of necessary runaway stuff. Once Orion was all packed up and ready for a fight and possibly his last battle he would have to fight, he opened the cabin door and saw Shaw was waiting for him at his door.

"Hi Orion we need to talk", Shaw teased as he pulled out his pistol and fired at Orion's right leg causing him to fall to the ground out of severe pain. Shaw then picked up the injured older man off the ground and forced him into his car and began to drive away. Once the car reached a safe distance Shaw pressed the red switch on the remote detonator causing all the explosives he planted around Orion's cabin to blow up as it caught the cabin on fire and then he smacked Orion's head with the bottom of his pistol knocking him unconscious. "Let's see how Chuck responses to that" tormented Shaw as he took a picture of the cabin on fire and sent it to Chuck's cell phone along with a messenge "muahh muahh"

While Shaw was capturing Orion, Casey was trying to decide if he was going to join project tombstone. If he chose to join he would be leaving everything and everyone behind. After a lot of consideration Casey decided to drive towards Coal Creek to accept the request. Casey then has a flashback of when he made his choice of becoming John Casey instead of Alex Coburn.

_1989, Honduras. __Alex served as a Lieutenant in a Marine amphibious force and while serving there, Alex was informed that he had not qualified to train with Special Operations Command, and immediately after receiving this news was recruited into the NSA by Colonel James Keller._

_How would you feel if I told there was a covert black ops team America's finest snipers rangers and men willing to do anything to protect this country and this team wanted you, Colonel Keller said as he was giving Alex a career choice that will change the rest of his life. _

"_That sounds like a dream come true sir", Alex eXGERATEd as he was willing to do whatever he had to so he could become the soldier he dreamed he could be. _

"_It sounds like you have quite a choice to make either you go home to your family or you become the soldier you always dreamed you could be. So tell me __Lieutenant __Coburn are you ready to die today?" Colonel Keller answered as he knew what Alex would chose and then that would be the birth of John Casey the best soldier who ever lived. _

Sarah and Chuck finally reached Casey's house and saw that it had recently been blown up. Chuck got out of the car and walked towards the debris of the house. Chuck saw fragments of the destroyed house littered across the real estate along with bits and pieces of body parts. There were burnt and broken down boards of wood, Chuck guessed that was from the doors.

"Chuck I'm sorry we can't stay, but knowing Casey, he is still alive and kicking somewhere" Sarah said as she tried to comfort Chuck as she walked up and gave him a quick hug. Sarah was hoping she was right because she knew she couldn't stand anymore tragedy. Sarah quickly took a quick scan of the crime scene and noticed that the house was blown up from the inside instead of the usual blown up from the outside. She quickly realized that from that conclusion John Casey has to be still alive just the question is where is he hiding and why?

Chuck then felt his phone vibrate within his pockets, he quickly thought _maybe its Casey calling him _so Chuck quickly took out his phone and he saw it was two pictures that had been sent to him. Chuck quickly opened the first picture from his phone and he saw that it was a picture of his dad's cabin just like how he left it. Chuck knew something was weird so he called Sarah to come over here and take a look. Once Sarah was close enough to see the picture, chuck opened the next picture and he was blown away of what it shown. The picture was his dad's cabin once again but it was caught on fire and there were big holes in the some of the walls as if explosives were used.

"Sarah I have to go back and see if my dad is okay" Chuck panicked as he tried to understand the situation. Chuck quickly ran back to car and was about to start the car but he heard Sarah call his name in the distance.

"Chuck there is a message underneath the picture that I think you might want to read" Sarah said as she handed the phone back to chuck so he could read it. Chuck saw the horrible picture once again but this time he did see there was a message underneath it and it said "Muah Muah". Chuck clenched his hands into a fist he knew who was responsible and he wasn't going to let him get away with this.

"Shaw is the one who did this and possibly killed my dad" Chuck yelled out of anger. Sarah then noticed Chuck get into the passenger seat because she didn't want him to drive under these circumstances.

"Chuck I promise we will get Shaw and we will stop the ring from ever using your family against you" Sarah promised as she started the engine and began to drive back towards Orion's cabin. Sarah couldn't believe she ever fell for a guy like Shaw enough that she was going to move to Washington DC and live with Shaw, if she knew he was going to cause all this pain and suffering she would have shot him in the head.

When Orion woke up, he noticed he was in a metal chair with restraints, causing him to be immobile. Orion then noticed he had some kind of a metal helmet on his head which was connected to computers. There were so many cables hooked up to the computer enough that Orion could assume they all are hooked up to the helmet, he also noticed his governor was gone and replaced by a iv tube in his wrist.

"Ah good you are awake, now we can test the prototype on you and then we can go through with project Tombstone", Shaw said as he signaled some lab scientists to activate the computers which then sent a nasty shock to Orion causing him to jerk some. The helmet also activated sending some kind of grey liquid go through the tube which went directly through the tube and into Orion's blood stream.

"Don't worry Orion this won't hurt. It's too bad we need you to be in perfect shape but I do have to tell you it will take a long time" Shaw reassured Orion as he walked out of the room leaving Orion alone in the room.

While Shaw was testing out phase 1 of tombstone on Orion, Chuck and Sarah were still driving to Orion's cabin trying to find him.

"Sarah, I'm sorry I should have stayed away and then maybe all this madness would not be happening to the people I care about and love" Chuck said while finding it was easier to blame himself compared to Shaw for doing this. "Sarah I think we need more help even though I think this is a bad idea but I think we need Morgan", Chuck said as he began to text Morgan their location.

"Chuck, no. I think we need to keep this to ourselves, so we can keep everyone safe until we find out what Shaw's plan is" Sarah explained as she knew this would be the hardest mission she has ever did. "Chuck this is not your fault and you need to stop blaming yourself, now I promise we will fix this and then you and your family can live their lives away form spies and villains and especially me", Sarah explained as she took Chuck's phone away from him.

Casey had finally reached Coal Creek, Colorado and saw the building that once he enters he knew he would never be the same man ever again. Once Casey parked his crown Victoria in a visitor parking spot he takes out his cell phone and goes through his list of contacts. Casey begins to scroll down his list knowing if he had anything left to say to anyone this is going to be his chance to say it. Once he scrolls down to Chuck's name, Casey sees Chuck's goofy face once more which makes him remember how much of a moron Chuck was. Casey quickly clicked on Chuck's number which made his phone automatically dial chucks phone number. Casey waited minutes for Chuck to answer his god damn phone and finally in the last second Chuck answered.

"Hello, Casey is that you please say it is you" Chuck hysterical asked over the phone hoping to god that his friend was ok and alive.

"Yes moron its really me I just had to say goodbye and through you are a moron at most times you have became the most dangerous spy and Walker has chosen the best one this time and hopefully you guys will get married and live in a white picket fence with two kids in the future", Casey said as he finally told the truth of how he really feels about Chuck.

"Thank you Casey it means a lot to hear that from you, but where are you going that you have to say goodbyes like this? Sarah and I need you to help us save my Dad from Shaw", Chuck said as he admitted he needed Casey's help once again.

"I'm sorry buddy, but this time you have to do this without me I have been recruited by Project Tombstone and this is my goodbye", Casey said as he hung up the phone.

As soon as Casey said the word Tombstone, Chuck automatically began to flash _sending pictures of Perseus working on it with Graham in secret hiding it from Orion. Chuck saw a picture of the drug __Laudanol and its effects. Chuck then saw some kind of a metal helmet attached to a test subject and then a grey liquid goes through an IV tube_. _The last flash Chuck saw was the ring emblem right on the test papers_. After Chuck was done flashing he knew that Project Tombstone was a trap for Casey and Chuck was running out of time to save him. Chuck quickly dialed Casey's number trying to warn him of this trap, but all Chuck was getting was Casey's answering machine.

"Casey, you need to get away it is a trap, this is code orange no sorry code red, redder than red just get your ass out of there now", Chuck frantically yelled over his voicemail trying his best to save his friend. _Great my dad is kidnapped and now Casey is about to run into a trap_, _and my love wants to run away from me_ Chuck thought as he summarized what is happening in his head.

John Casey walked out of his car he made sure he was armed with his favorite pair of glocks; he left his phone in his car knowing he would never see it again. Casey finally realized he was ready to be introduced to project Tombstone, he walked inside the building and it looked just like a NSA base should look like. There was a flag hanging up in the middle of the lobby, the NSA emblem was sketched into the floor. There was a blonde haired girl wearing glasses sitting at the reception desk Casey noticed something familiar about her he just couldn't figure it out right now.

"Excuse me miss, my name is John Casey and I am here…",John said but he stopped in midsentence as he remembered who she was, This chick is a crazy sociopath, her name is Jill Roberts and she was Chuck's ex girlfriend that turned out to be a fulcrum spy trying to find the intersect.

"Nice to see you again Agent Casey", teased Jill as she got up and aimed her pistol at Casey. Jill knew the plan worked and now all the ring is waiting for is love struck Chuck to save the day. Once Jill had the drop on Casey, Justin and Shaw walked out from the lab and aimed there guns at Casey as well making sure Casey couldn't escape from this trap.

Casey knew there was no way he could fight his way out of this one, so he put his glocks on the floor and kicks them towards Shaw. "So let me guess, the two main villain teams decided to play nice with each other so they can, let me guess, rule the world or something diabolical like that" Casey said sarcastically trying to stall Shaw and the other agents.

"Actually no, the ring pretended to team up with fulcrum so we could use Jill as target for you and your pathetic team, and now since we have you and soon we have Sarah, Agent Roberts is no longer needed", Shaw smirked as he aimed his gun at Jill and Shaw saw how scared Jill was once her life is in jeopardy. "Sorry Agent Roberts but you are a loose end that needs to be cut, I promise it will be quick and painless"; Shaw declared as he shot two bullets that hit Jill's chest killing her in an instant.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter six reunion

"Chuck relax we will get to Casey, I know everything will be fine" Reassured Sarah as she began to try to trace Casey's phone.

Sarah noticed the tracing of Casey's phone is going to take awhile, so she decided to look over the text message that Shaw sent Chuck hoping she could find some kind of clue to finding Shaw.

"There has to be a reason why he sent you this other than to piss you off", said Sarah while she tried to predict Shaw's next move.

"I don't know Sarah but we need to move, based on what Shaw's message said someone is else is in danger, let's get Morgan and Ellie and put them in a safe house"Demanded Chuck as he was in worry mode.

Chuck quickly ran to the car and began to put his old apartment's address in the GPS while hoping that he was not too late.

* * *

Chuck and Sarah were driving towards Morgan's apartment.

"Chuck once we get there, you need to get in and quickly get back out we have no time to waste" Instructed Sarah as she pulled the car into the parking spot.

Before Sarah could turn off the car Chuck rushed out and ran inside the apartment. While Chuck was getting his best friend, Sarah was still trying figure out what Shaw's next move was but she was interrupted by a phone call made by a blocked number. Sarah quickly answered the phone hoping it was Casey on the other line.

"Sam, it has been awhile I bet you and your boyfriend are enjoying all these disappearances",Tormented Shaw as he began to activate the tracing software so he could find where her and chuck are hiding at.

"Daniel, what do you want and why did you kidnap Orion and Casey?" Asked Sarah as she tried to trace the call as well.

Sorry Agent walker that is privileged information and you don't has the clearance for that information." Teased Shaw as he knew she was tracing him and he needed to end the call quick.

" Sam you are foolish to try tracing me so I will save you the hassle I am waiting for you at the warehouse that I took you when I told you that you killed my wife",Said Shaw as he knew that location had sentimental value." I will be waiting", Teased Shaw as he hung up the phone ending the trace on both sides.

* * *

While Sarah was talking to Shaw chuck was busy trying to get his best friend to safety.

"Morgan buddy I'm back and we need to go ASAP", Said Chuck as he looked inside the apartment. Chuck finally found Morgan sitting in his room playing duck hunt, trying his best to beat  
Chuck's, trying his best to beat Chuck's perfect score.

"Ah Morgan we have to go quick",Demanded Chuck as he turned the game off and began to rush Morgan out.

"Chuck you came back I never doubted that you wouldn't"Said Morgan as he greeted his best friend once again.

Morgan followed Chuck out to the car where Sarah was sitting in the driver seat. Morgan was surprised to see Sarah after five years he didn't know if she was still alive.

"It's Good to see you Sarah it has been awhile, but what the hell is going on?Asked Morgan as he got comfortable in the back seat.

"Morgan buddy we are moving you and Ellie to a safe location until we solve all this madness "Explained Chuck as he began to fill Morgan in to what has happen. "My dad has been kidnapped or killed by Shaw and now John Casey fell right into a ring trap" Said Chuck as it finally sunk in for him.

Chuck's mind began to race thinking about what the hell is project Tombstone, why did they use Casey and his Dad, is this really all about the intersect. Chuck decided if this got any worse he would turn himself into the Ring just like what he should have done five years ago and hope to god that they spare the people he loves.

While Sarah was busy driving to the institution that Ellie was staying at, Sarah was trying to formulate a plan of how she could leave chuck with his family and go confront Shaw by herself. Sarah then thought of the perfect plan once they got ellie and drive to the safe house Sarah will beg and order Chuck to stay there and keep his family safe, she was hoping chuck would not resist this idea and does the right thing which is let the real spies do the work. Sarah brushed her hair away from her eyes so she could focus on Chuck and then she realized she couldn't just leave him, she still loved him.

* * *

Once Chuck, Morgan and Sarah arrived at the institution, Chuck ran out of the car and ran towards the door of the institution,knocking over beautiful woman trying to exit the building.

"Oh I'm sorry madam I was", Said Chuck but was interrupted by one of his flashes. Chuck began to see flashes of this woman killing other agents using her two open ended knifes. All of a sudden Chuck snapped out of the flash and saw this female was just about a hair away from cutting him into two pieces. The woman got closer to Chuck and did a swift move where she stabs one of the blades against his arm and the other slashed his leg. Both of the knives hit Chuck and causing him to bleed.

"Hey that is dangerous, I didn't mean to run you over can we just play nice", said Chuck as he flashed on the two knives and he suddenly learned how to disarm her quickly.

Chuck got into a fighting stance she came for another hit, but this time Chuck was ready. Once her hands got close enough Chuck grabbed her right hand and twisted it which caused her drop one knife. While she was surprised he did that, Chuck did a roundhouse against her chest went sent her stumbling backwards. Chuck grabbed the two knives and threw them away from the battlefield; she then punched chuck connecting right into his face. Chuck felt that blow and it was enough to stun him for a moment and enough time for her to sweep his legs knocking him to the ground.

"Agent Carmichael you will go with me or your sister will die",Said the female agent as she admitted that she had help and that help was threatening Ellie's safety.

Before the agent could strike again,Sarah did a quick punch in her jaw and then a hard punch right into the agent's nose causing it to bleed.

"Agent Walker you are next for the plan so stay out of it", the agent said as she reached into her pocket and grabbed her ring phone out and pressed the center button which is used as a help button.

Sarah knew something was off as she kicked the agent in her stomach making the ring phone fall on the ground. Chuck got back up from the ground and saw his girlfriend fighting for his safety, knowing that she could handle herself he began to run back towards the door of the institution.

"Chuck wait, I'm sorry but we have to let the ring take your sister, there will be a dozen of ring agents here any minute and if we are still here then the mission is over",admitted Sarah as she tried to explain that chuck has to let go of the person who takes care of him.

"Sarah that is not an option, I will never leave her with these evil people", said Chuck as he pushed his way through Sarah and went through the doors.

Chuck was going through the institution like his head was cut off he was frantically looking for his dear sister.

* * *

Morgan was sitting in the car, waiting for his friends Chuck and Sarah to return, Morgan was becoming impatient and began to mess with the radio stations and he was flipping through the stations trying to find one that occupy him while waiting. Morgan then saw two black vans speeding through the institution's gate and he knew this looked like trouble. Morgan quickly pulled out his phone and highlighted Chuck's name and he texted him we are out of time, we have company. Morgan quickly hid in the back of the car and he leaned his hand up towards the ignition and turned it so the car would turn on, he was hoping his friends would make it in time.

Sarah was still finishing fighting the other agent when Sarah noticed she was surrounded by other ring agents, she knew she couldn't take them all on she knew there only option was to give up. Sarah decided to dominate the situation by kicking the female agent one more time before Sarah put her hands up getting ready to be taken. Justin walked out from the middle of the group proving he was the leader of this group.

"Agent walker it is time to give up and come with us, Shaw is waiting for you and if you come with us I promise we will let ellie and Morgan go" Said Justin as he pulled out a gun and aimed at Sarah.

Before the ring agents could take in Sarah, they were interrupted by a distant honking by a distant car coming right towards them. The distant car was being driven by Morgan trying to save Sarah. Once the car got in the middle of the battle, Sarah used this distraction to reach down to her ankle and pulled out on of her back up pistols and she got behind the car using it as cover.

"Nice work Morgan, I am going to get Chuck just back sure you still alive", Said Sarah as she ran into the institution to get her boyfriend.

Once Sarah got inside she began to yell for Chuck to come back to her. Sarah began running around this place and she noticed everywhere she looked she saw people either depressed or crazy walking around and enough people like that will make this place like hell.

* * *

"Chuck where you are", Yelled Sarah once again trying not to worry about him.

"Sarah I'm here, I can't find ellie and according to Morgan we have company",Said Chuck as he was just about to give up.

Before Chuck could say another word Sarah raun p to him and gave him a hug and she kissed him on the lips just like they used to.

"Sarah I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry about but if I knew that would happen if I was danger I would have done that a while back ago",said Chuck trying to make Sarah laugh.

"Chuck I don't think ellie is here, but all I know is we has to go like now"Said Sarah as she knew they had to leave now.

Sarah saw Chuck acknowledge that there was nothing they could do now, so Sarah and Chuck accepted this loss and exited the building and jumped into the car with Morgan waiting in the driver's seat.

"Did you guys take your time, and wow Chuck you missed it, I saved Sarah form all those ring agents",Said Morgan as he smiled he knew he did a good job no matter what.

Morgan then drove out of the institute leaving all those ring agents to follow them if they can keep up.

"Now where to", Asked Morgan as he tried to figure out where to drive to.

"Just drive north until we figure out our next move and I think a safe house is not an option anymore", Said Sarah accepting that this team was the only people who could defeat Shaw and the ring agency.

Sarah then leaned closer to Chuck and kissed his lips once more enjoying every moment she could before Shaw rips this away from her once again.

"It's good to be back together with you Sarah, Yes I do love you and I always will, but the big question is where is Ellie "Asked Chuck trying to predict where she would go. Chuck knew if it was up to her she would either go home or go see Devon at the hospital.

Chuck then decided to call Devon at the hospital. Chuck quickly calls Devon's cell phone and he reaches Devon's answering machine.

"Devon it's me chuck I need to talk to you about Ellie this is important" Said Chuck leaving a distinct message. Before Chuck could call the hospital that Devon works at,his phone began to ring and its Devon aka Mr. awesome

"Chuck dude is that really you" Devon asked in complete shock he thought chuck died 5 years ago.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7 conflict

"So once we get there what's the plan?" Morgan asked as he put on a bullet proof vest and grabbed two twin pistols.

Sarah quickly grabbed the pistols from Morgan's hands and replaced them with two tranquilizer pistols.

Sarah chuckled, "sorry Morgan but I can't risk you shooting either me or chuck on accident."

Morgan gave Chuck his puppy dog eyes begging Chuck to trump Sarah's decision.

"Sorry buddy but she knows more about this then we do," Chuck refused to fall for Morgan.

"The plan is that Sarah will enter the warehouse and stall Shaw, me and Morgan will slowly enter through the back," explained Chuck

The car came to a screeching halt a block away from the meeting place, Morgan jumps out of the car.

"You lovebirds need some time to be reacquainted with each other so I will give you time to say a formal goodbye," declared Morgan.

"I love you!" exclaimed Chuck.

He leaned in to capture her lips with his own. The kiss was short, sweet and sensual. His eyes met hers as they pulled away.

"That was nice but how about we try this for size." Sarah said, with a big smile spread across her face.

She slowly leaned back in to kiss him once again. She welcomed him with eager lips. He traced her upper lip with the tip of his tongue. Her lips parted granting him access inside her mouth. Their lips moved in synch with one another and Chuck's hand came up to caress her cheek. He moved his hand sensually over her face and ran his fingers through her hair. Their lips eventually parted and he rested his forehead against hers.

"Please come back to me in one piece," begged Chuck

"You too,"

* * *

The couple said their finale goodbyes and then Chuck exited the car and joined up with Morgan. After seeing the man she loved walking away from her one finale time, she revved up the car engine as she drove up to the warehouse.

Sarah arrived to the warehouse; Sarah pulled out her pistol from her coat and exited the car. Sarah headed towards the metallic door and stormed through the door with her weapon drawn.

Sarah yelled "Shaw where are you."

"Sarah so glad you could make it," said Shaw as he walked down from the catwalks clapping his hands taunting Sarah.

"Shaw you can stop the taunting I swear if you try any funny business the next bullet is going through your chest," threatened Sarah as she shot her pistol and the bullet just nearly misses Shaw's arm.

"So feisty aren't you oh no worries I like feisty women," taunted Shaw as he walks closer to Sarah.

Before Sarah could respond, the lights quickly turned off. Shaw used this moment to kick Sarah in the chest causing her to drop her pistol. Sarah quickly recovered from Shaw's kick and she punched him in the ribs hoping to stun him enough to get the upper hand on him.

"Sarah I'm sorry I should have never took you granted," declared Shaw as he pulls out a pistol from his ankle holster

Sarah quickly ran up to Shaw hoping to stop him from shooting her, Sarah quickly landed a hard right jab in Shaw's face. Before she could strike again she felt a small prick against her neck, she felt a needle in her neck.

"So sorry Sarah but this you fell right into my plan, I bet you are getting light headed by now" Shaw said as he got behind Sarah and caught her before she fell unconscious.

"Operation Sam has worked perfect any sign of the geek and his bearded friend" Shaw asked Justin over the walkie talkie.

* * *

Chuck and Morgan walked around the back of the warehouse and entered through the back door as quietly as they could. As Chuck walked through the door he armed himself with a pistol, hoping to god that he wouldn't need to use it.

"OK Sarah we are in, just stall Shaw some more," Chuck whispered over the earwig communicator.

Chuck could hear Shaw's voice as it echoed throughout the huge warehouse. Chuck then saw a flash of metal across from where Sarah was standing at; Chuck knew it was someone with a gun ready to fire on the woman he loved. Before chuck could warn Sarah the gunman fired and hit Sarah in the neck but it wasn't a bullet that hit her.

"_They must be taking Sarah"_ thought chuck as he saw three other men dressed as swat guys.

"Morgan we have no chance, we have to lose Sarah for now," instructed chuck as he began to walk back to the exit door.

"Sorry chuck but I can't let you escape," Justin said as he aimed his submachine gun right at chuck.

"I presume you are the one that tricked my sister and now you will regret it," Chuck threatened as he flashed teaching him fighting skills.

Chuck quickly grabbed Justin's gun out of his hand and slammed the butt of the gun against Justin's nose causing it to bleed instantly. Justin tried to punch chuck but chuck blocked the attack and quickly did a counter attack striking Justin's chest.

Not giving Justin time to recover chuck punched Justin in the stomach and then chuck swept his legs causing Justin to fall to the ground. Justin decided to let chuck win this one, as his hand reached around his belt and grabbed a grenade from his belt.

"Don't think about it stay down," chuck ordered hoping he wouldn't have to hit him again.

Before chuck could react, Justin dropped the grenade letting it hit the floor about to go off in mere seconds.

"Morgan Run!"Yelled Chuck

Before chuck could get far enough, the grenade blew up giving off smoke. Chuck couldn't see anything but he felt a sharp pain coming from his right shoulder.

"Aggh I have been hit, "screamed chuck as he felt his best friend led him out the smoke.

"Thanks, Morgan I owe you one"

Morgan quickly led his best friend out of the fiery warehouse and into the car. Morgan jumped in the driver seat and he started the car as chuck got in the passenger seat. Morgan then noticed there was blood coming from his friend.

"Chuck, lean forward let me see," Morgan instructed as he examined chucks shoulder and he found was a lot of blood gushing the bullet wound.

"Great I am bleeding while my girlfriend is being captured by Shaw," Chuck said accepting that his fool proof plan has blown up in his face.

Chuck knew that he lost this battle but he knew no matter what he will beat Shaw.

"We will go find Devon so he can fix you up and then we will save Sarah," said Morgan as he drove towards the hospital.

* * *

"Shaw agent Carmichael and his friend escaped, I was surprised by  
Carmichael's intersect skills. Even though he escaped one of my agents did manage to injure him enough that I think they will go see agent awesome for help. Justin reported as he got up on his feet once again.

"Everything went perfect on my end, in recap with Chuck's dad and his friend and now his girlfriend. Chuck will come begging for me to stop and the only answer I will give him is a bullet through his forehead!"Shaw announced as he handcuffed and threw the drugged up Sarah walker in the van.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm back readers and I want to apologize for the long wait. I will update all my stories weekly until they end. The only thing I request is to be nice and considerate, I have no beta and any mistakes you find are mine.

Chapter 8 Medication

"Chuck hold on stay with me," pleaded Morgan as he gripped the steering wheel tight.

He could see his best friend in the entire world, losing so much blood and the only thing he could do about it was drive as fast he could.

Morgan saw the blood seeping through the fresh wounds and it was gushing out like a river.

Chuck slowly opened his eyes trying his best to stay with Morgan.

"Buddy I failed everyone once again I'm so sorry, mumbled chuck as he spit up more blood.

"Trust me it will be ok we will get u all fixed up and then we both will save everyone like always" explained Morgan as he tried to reassure his friend but in reality he doubted every word.

Chuck barely nodded his head yes and then he stared out the window looking at the nothingness. His eyes became all glassy and tearful; a tear ran down his face thinking that he would never see the people who he cares about again.

One hour later Morgan rushed chuck through the hospital trying to find the best doctor that Burbank has to offer.

"Hang in there Chuck," pleaded Morgan as he left his friends side when he caught a glance of Captain Awesome.

"Thank god, I have found you Devon," Morgan said quickly without taking a second to breathe.

Chuck looked where Morgan disappeared to and saw Devon; the man that loved Ellie so much that they got married and now he looked different as if he lost the motivation to be awesome.

"whoa Captain Awesome you joined the bearded club," said Morgan as he was surprised to see Devon with a full beard and mustache.

"Morgan what are you doing here?" asked Devon but then he saw Morgan shift his eyes towards chuck's direction. Devon then saw his ex-brother in law really bad shape.

Devon saw Chuck's white shirt that is now soaked in a deep red color. Devon rushed to chuck's side and lifted up chuck's shirt and saw makeshift rags covering the bottom part of chuck's stomach. Devon carefully removed the rags and saw blood seeping from the intense cuts.

Devon quickly carried the injured Chuck into a room and shut the door making sure no one would see him.

* * *

"Ok bro, I need to look how bad your cuts are," explained Devon as he began strip Chucks white shirt off his fragile body. In less than 45 seconds, Devon had Chuck's shirt completely off and was able to finally see the extent of the damage.

"Damn dude, who ever got you they sure did cut you good," Joked Devin as he tried to calm chuck down and fix his ex-brother in law.

Devon grabbed two needles and some thread out of the medicine cabinet and headed back towards Chuck whom is now lying on the medical table.

"I know you don't like needles so I will just give you a nitrous gas to make you feel relax," instructed Devon as he moved a gas mask over chuck's face.

"Here we go," said Devon as he began to twist the valve releasing gas to flow through the mask and into chuck's body sending him into a short coma.

An hour went by and then Devon walked out of the private room, he smiled at Morgan signaling to him that everything went good.

"He will be awesome dude but once he wakes up he needs to take it easy for a week," explained Devon

"He can't Devon, we have one last mission and then we are done," said Morgan knowing that chuck would not rest until everyone was safe.

"Bro, I mean it he needs to stay here and rest"

"Devon we can't wait and do nothing while Shaw has Sarah, Casey, Ellie and Orion hostage" pleaded Morgan.

"Ellie is better?"Asked Devon as he was surprised t hear his ex's name

"Yeah she is, and now she needs her brother's help so please let us go," begged Morgan once again but now taking advantage of Devon's love of Ellie

"I'm sorry dude anything I can do to help just let me know, explained Devon as he handed Morgan a bottle of pills labeled C20Z.

"These will block his pain by sending paralyzing toxins to go through his brain pain receptors just long enough that you should be able to save everyone."

"Thank you Devon, we owe you everything and I hope you and Ellie can fix everything." said Morgan as he headed towards Chuck's room

Oh Morgan, Just be sure to he takes them every twelve hours," Instructed Devon.

Morgan then enters chuck's room, waiting for his friend to wake up."Come on Chuck, everything will be ok," whispered Morgan as he sat in the chair next to his friend.

* * *

Sarah woke up in a padded cell with her hands handcuffed in front of her and her legs bound to each other. She could feel some kind of silk over her eyes which would explain her lack of sight. All of a sudden she heard some movement within her cell

"Hello I can hear you," bellowed out Sarah hoping they would identify themselves

"Walker you fool, you ran right into his trap I heard everything and I'm surprised you ran into that building, gun blazing," insulted Casey.

"I wasn't by myself and we weren't prepared for what Shaw planned for us", defended Sarah as she began to try to pick the lock off the cuffs.

"I'm sure whatever Shaw has in mind, it involves Chuck somehow ", said Casey.

"Don't count him out yet, he does have a record of surprising us," explained Sarah as she let out a small smile.

* * *

Six hours later,

Chuck is now driving towards the ware house hoping he could find some kind of clue where Shaw is at. Morgan was in the passenger seat examining Chuck's medical papers since Devon put him responsible of taking care of chuck.

"Ok buddy, you need to take these in a like one hour" instructed Morgan as he handed Chuck a pill.

Chuck rolled his eyes and then slipped the little pill in his pocket hoping that he will won't be too late.

* * *

Back at the hospital,

Devon pulls out his phone and dials his roommate's phone number in his phone.

"Justin, Chuck just left and I gave him the pills you made me give him, so in return you need to let go of Ellie," leaded Devon hoping that Justin would release his ex wife.

"Don't so fast Devon, I need to have chuck in our hands and without the intersect," explained Justin as he motioned Shaw to come closer.

Shaw took the phone from Justin and spoke into it

"Just make sure he takes those pills on time and I promise I won't touch Ellie at all but everyone else is fair game understand?"

"Yes I do and I will make sure he takes them sir"


End file.
